Visita
by Saknicte
Summary: No era que la fuese a ver explícitamente a ella, había visitado cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros desde temprano y sólo faltaba su cama, no era que la dejase al final a propósito ni nada. [Gajevy con un ligero toque de Laxus x Levy]


**A/N: **Esto sucede más o menos en el tiempo de sobra después del ataque de los dragones y antes de la fiesta en el palacio. Lo escribí antes de que sucediera eso así que puede haber algunas incongruencias (-,-;)

**Visita**

Fairy Tail había tenido una muy mala reputación antes de los juegos mágicos pero ahora eran tratados debidamente como héroes y cada uno de ellos disfrutaba de las comodidades del edificio que se les concedió para su total recuperación.

Algunos de ellos todavía eran forzados a estar en cama así que no todo miembro disfrutaba de un cuerpo sano por el momento. Uno de ellos, y aunque sus heridas no eran tan graves como las que sufrió su compañero, no le importaba tomar el descanso forzado en su habitación designada. De hecho, era algo que agradecía después de unos días tan cargados de estrés.

Aquella persona no era nadie más que Levy McGarden. Su cooperación en la batalla con Gajeel había sido libre de riesgos mortales pero había terminado con unas cuantas heridas repartidas por todo el cuerpo que falló en notar durante todo el lío. Digamos que la adrenalina le dio una mano al inhibir el dolor y mantener el ritmo de su compañero en batalla.

Por ahora, brazos y piernas habían sanado, dejando atrás un par de cicatrices nuevas en su piel. Levy no tenía queja, era algo que se esperaba después de una lucha intensa. Aún así, daba gracias que su cara no quedase marcada. La chica no tenía la mejor estima del mundo a decir verdad y que uno de sus puntos fuertes se malograra era algo que no quería imaginarse.

La vista de su ventana le decía que era tarde, empezaba a oscurecer y así como la noche llegaba, los pensamientos de la peliazul volvieron a concentrarse en el Matadragones de Hierro.

Después de su encuentro con Acnalogia y la revelación de un Rogue agobiado por el futuro, lo que más temía ahora era que sus caminos divergiesen cuando su verdadero destino que lo ligaba con los dragones se le presentase. No podría seguirlo si elegía a su padre en lugar de ella y tampoco tendría corazón para impedírselo.

Levy suspiró un tanto triste y dejó el libro que traía en manos para mirar el reloj de pared. Eran las 18:30 horas y Gajeel no tardaría en entrar por esa puerta en cualquier momento. Pensar en sus visitas la ponía nerviosa, torcía las manos en su regazo. Todos los días desde su recuperación había tenido el detalle de pasar a verle, en esos ratos platicaban de cosas sin sentido, otras un tanto serias y a veces la hacía reír, aunque a veces era a expensas de los apodos que le ponía. Ninguna de esas veces se tocaba el tema de sus sentimientos, no era algo que saliera así nada más de todas formas.

Ella tenía muy en cuenta que estaba enamorada pero le preocupaba asustar a Gajeel con sus sonrojos y cosas que se le escapaban decir cuando estaban cerca. Si bien en su mente sabía que no servían como amigos, tampoco lo hacían como amantes y por eso no empujaba las cosas. Claro, estaba dispuesta a cambiarlo lentamente y parecía que tenían bastante química a pesar de ser polos opuestos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la peliazul giró rápidamente la cabeza para ver a su invitado, su sonrisa grande y brillante. Una cabeza rubia se asomó por la rendija y echó un vistazo dentro para verla a ella sentada en la cama y boquiabierta al ver de quien se trataba. Levy se estremeció ante la mirada de esos ojos verdes pero sacudió el sentimiento que le invadía al verlo tan cerca después de tanto tiempo. Incluso durante el incidente de Tenrou y los juegos, se había guardado su distancia y parecía no prestarle mucha atención, ¿qué era lo que quería con ella ahora?

"Laxus... No esperaba verte por aquí." Suspiró ella, sentándose un poco más recta y menos feliz que cuando pensó que el invitado era Gajeel.

El rubio le lanzó una sonrisa que esperaba fuera agradable, ignorando el deseo de resoplar al ver la cara de ella tan sorprendida. Francamente no la culpaba, ni el mismo pensaba verse aquí tan pronto. Lo cierta era que habían sido compañeros desde hace años pero nunca hubo mucho que decirse entre ellos y la última vez que estuvieron así de cerca casi la había matado en un arranque de rabia.

No era que la fuese a ver explícitamente a ella, había visitado cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros desde temprano y sólo faltaba _su_ cama, no era que la dejase al final a propósito ni nada. La idea había sido del viejo, quién le insistía que debía empezar a comportarse como su substituto y pensar en el bienestar de todos. Ya no se sentía digno de ser el futuro maestro de Fairy Tail pero si Makarov no pensaba lo mismo entonces tendría que esforzarse. Se lo debía. Y quizás también a ella.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" Preguntó Laxus, rascándose la nuca un poco apenado.

Levy, todavía curiosa y cautelosa ante su presencia, estiró el brazo un poco para dar palmaditas a la silla vacía que era normalmente reservada para Gajeel. Laxus detuvo su mirada en ella un segundo y luego tomó el asiento que le ofrecía en silencio.

Con los ojos verdes fijos en cada vendaje del cuerpo de ella, la peliazul aclaró la garganta. "Umm... ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Laxus?" Preguntó.

Laxus levantó la mirada para fijarla en sus ojos color chocolate. "¿Es que no puedo visitar a una compañera?" Respondió él. Levy se encogió de hombros y río un tanto nerviosa. "No quiero ser grosera, pero francamente eres la última persona que esperaba ver aquí." Su franqueza tomó al rubio por sorpresa, no tenía idea que la famosa ratón de biblioteca de su gremio fuera así, ¿qué tanto se había perdido esos años? La mujer de cabello azul lo miraba con curiosidad y eso le aterraba.

Levy parecía entender que había sido forzado a verla pero Laxus no quería que pensara eso tampoco. Su orgullo se lo impedía y quizás también porque quería empezar de nuevo con la pequeña maga. Decidió comenzar con la excusa de su visita. "La verdad es que es una visita formal, no tengo idea de que hago aquí tampoco pero el viejo pensó que sería una buena idea saber como están pasándola todos." Terminó de decir encogiendo los hombros.

La peliazul dejó salir una risita y Laxus sonrió sinceramente por primera vez desde su llegada. Apreciaba que la maga fuera alguien que aceptara su honestidad de buena forma. Vagamente se preguntaba si la influencia de Redfox la había hecho inmune a brusquedades. Su sonrisa no duró mucho, pues el recuerdo de su último encuentro le hizo fruncir el ceño, volviendo a su seriedad habitual.

"Lo siento." Dijo Laxus, rompiendo el breve silencio que los envolvió. Levy lo miraba confundida. "No había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo."

"Uh... ¿N-no entiendo...?"

El matadragones resopló. "Jeh, al parecer no eres nada rencorosa." Bueno, era lógico, ¿qué no había perdonado a Redfox, quien le hizo más daño? No quería hacer comparaciones pero se sentía un poco incómodo que no le guardase ni un tantito de rencor. Redfox había sido un enemigo del gremio y él ya era su compañero, ¿su traición no tendría que haberle causado más impacto? ¿Y porque le molestaba la idea de no tenerlo?

"Ah... Hablas de _ese_ incidente..." Murmuró ella, más para sí misma que para él. Lo que más recordaba de eso era la manera en que Gajeel la había protegido de su ataque y no se había molestado en pensar en algo más. Aunque era divertido saber que Laxus todavía cargaba con su consciencia a pesar de todo ese tiempo, le apenaba recibir una disculpa cuando ella no creía que fuese necesaria. Sintió ternura por el hombre.

Laxus asintió para asegurarle que hablaban de lo mismo para cuando Levy levantó la mirada, sus ojos claros y cautivantes, dejaron al rubio sin aliento por un breve momento. Su pequeña mano sobre la suya, que era mucho más grande y tosca, lo despertaron de su estado estupefacto. Sus ojos fijos en ella, y los de ella en él.

"Ya no te preocupes más por eso, Laxus." Le habló ella con dulzura. El escuchar su nombre de sus labios y en ese tono, le hizo estremecer. No sabía por qué pero no era momento para preguntárselo ni era algo que quería saber. "Eso está en el pasado y no te guardo ningún resentimiento por ello." Terminó diciendo la pequeña maga con un apretón de su mano y por un momento Laxus pensó que iba a abrazarlo pero no lo hizo. No, no creía que era decepción lo que sentía, ¿verdad?

El rubio suspiró derrotado.

"Me había preparado para una bofetada pero no para esto." Levy rió y el sonido de su risa relajó al matadragones. "Haces las cosas muy díficiles para las personas que quieren disculparse contigo, ¿sabes?"

"No sé a que te refieres." Sonrió ella con inocencia y Laxus se preguntó si la fingía o si realmente era así.

"Ahora empiezo a ver por qué Redfox está interesado en ti." Levy se sonrojó y no tardó mucho en tartamudear que no era lo que pensaba pero el rubio sólo se encogió de hombros, de una manera disculpándose por su comentario. "Tiene buen gusto." Añadió sin miramientos causando que Levy se tornara de un rojo más intenso, si eso era posible.

"N-no juegues con eso, por favor." Le imploró ella. Laxus quiso dejar la respuesta en el aire de si en realidad había sido serio o no, así que se levantó sin más de su asiento y arremolinó los cabellos de la peliazul. Un gesto no propio de él pero del presunto novio de la chica y que no tenía idea si lo hacía por impulso o por otra cosa.

"Me da gusto que no hayas tenido heridas graves." Comentó, caminando hacía la salida y cambiando el tema para alegría de Levy. Con la mano en el picaporte se giró una vez más para verla. "Que te mejores, Levy." Ella sonrió y le respondió con un tímido gracias, el cual no hubiera escuchado si su sentido del oído hubiera sido humano.

Cuando abrió la puerta para salir no esperaba encontrarse al Matadragones de Hierro justo ahí, boquiabierto, postrado con una mano a punto de sujetar el picaporte y la otra ocupada apretando con fuerza un pedazo de tela. Los dos se miraron sin decir palabra por unos momentos, contemplando la situación. Laxus con un gesto de indiferencia (no tenía nada que ocultar) y Gajeel con los ojos como platos y con la palabra en la boca.

"Levy te estaba esperando pero llegué de improvisto." Fue Laxus quien decidió romper el hielo. "Es una buena chica, Redfox." Dijo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda que dejaban de ser amigables por la fuerza empleada en ellas. El rubio se hizo paso para salir, dejando al moreno un tanto inquieto.

La voz de su enana preguntando por él lo motivó a dejar su ensimismamiento del extraño encuentro y cerró la puerta tras él para acercarse a la cama desde donde ella le sonreía ampliamente. No se consideraba celoso pero ¿qué diablos hacía Laxus allí? Y como si su mujer le pudiera leer la mente, la enana le respondió, ocultando su sonrisa burlona detrás de su mano "Makarov le ordenó visitar a todos los heridos como parte de sus responsabilidades."

"Ah..." Gajeel ni se inmutó a preguntar como sabía siempre lo que quería preguntar pero era algo que pasaba mucho entre ellos. No necesitaban palabras, era algo que sentían, por más cursi que se oyera. Pero por Mavis, rogaba que esa demonio de Mirajane nunca lo supiera o nunca los dejarían en paz.

"¿Estabas celoso?" Bromeó Levy con una sonrisa que le decía que estaba disfrutando todo esto. El moreno pudo haberse sonrojado como un tomate pero su auto-control era de admirarse y se negaba a mostrar su bochorno. Refunfuñó y tomó el asiento que había sido de Laxus hace unos momentos.

"Oi, enana, ¿sabes coser?" Preguntó, mostrándole la mano que sujetaba la tela que una vez había sido una linda (y limpia) cinta. Levy hizo una mueca al ver su regalo en tal estado y tendió la mano para cogerla y examinarla de cerca.

La peliazul hizo un puchero y miró a Gajeel con reproche. "Si le regalo una cinta a Laxus, apuesto a que nunca hubiera dejado que su oponente la partiera en dos."

"¡O-OI...! ¡NI TE ATREVAS!"

* * *

**A/N:** Espero que les haya gustado, apreciaría mucho sus reviews~


End file.
